


A Sirius Fear of Spiders

by HarlistonXgaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, May Or May Not Be Continued, Rating May Change, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlistonXgaming/pseuds/HarlistonXgaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is the first fanfic I've posted. It is based of this OTP plot (http://your-otp-prompts.tumblr.com/post/123961888172/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-in-some-kind-of)<br/>Basically Sirius is a tough dude very afraid of spiders and Remus happens to be there when he is around one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sirius Fear of Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll keep this as a one shot or maybe I'll continue it? If you guys like it I will!

   Sirius Black is a 17 year old, punk rock, long haired boy who came from a prestigious family. The Blacks are well known, feared, and respected. This meant their son would get the best of educations, even if he didn't deserve it at times. They sent him off to one of the most renowned boarding schools in England as soon as they could. Sirius had returned to his school two days ago and had finally settled in. He was sharing a room with his best friends: James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. Their old roommate had switched schools, so this year they had a new one. He had introduced himself as Remus Lupin on their first day, but hadn't talked much since. He seemed much poorer than the rest of them and he had scarring on his face, but overall he seemed like a nice, extremely good looking, person. All of his roommates had to share a bathroom, so once they all left he went in to take a shower.

    Sirius was half way through his shower when he saw the thing he feared most. A spider. It wasn't just one of those Daddy Long Legs or a tiny little one. The spider was medium size. It had a thick body and legs so it made it twice as terrifying. Sirius screamed as loudly as possible and his voice went up a few octaves. He scrambled to the other side of the shower stall, knocking things over in the process.

    Remus Lupin had been homeschooled his whole life. His parents were over protective since the incident that led to the marks all over his body. His parents wouldn't have let him come if he had gotten a scholarship to any other school, but this one was just so nice that they couldn't refuse his wishes. Remus wasn't a shy person around his family members or life long friends, but he just couldn't bring himself to talk to anyone. There were a lot of people who gave him odd looks because he looked poorer and his visible scars. His roommates didn't seem like those kinds of people, but he didn't want to find out if they were. That's why he was avoiding the dorm room and going out to explore his new school. He hadn't gotten too far away from his dorm room when he realized he forgot the IDs they were supposed to wear. Remus hurried to his room and searched around his bed for his ID.

    He was half underneath his bed when a loud screech erupted from their bathroom. He jumped up in shock, hitting his head on the bed frame, and then scrambled out of underneath it. He stepped towards the bathroom and knocked, "Erm, are you okay in there?" He called out to one of his roommates cautiously. More loud bangs sounded from the room and a high pitch squeak followed.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Remus guessed the loud voice was the boy Sirius.

"I'm coming i-"

"HELP!" They yelled, interrupting Remus.

The golden haired boy stepped into the room to find water splattered all over the floor, a bottle of shampoo on the other side of the room, and the curtains of the shower half open. He grabbed a towel and hurried over to the shower to find Sirius Black with soap in his hair huddled up against the wall and pointing at a spider. Remus stared blankly for a moment and bursted out laughing as he turned the water off.

"I- I thought you slipped and cracked your head open or something _s-serious._ " He said struggling to keep calm as he tossed him the towel.

He couldn't help it. When they met Sirius seemed like some tough, player, biker punk guy and seeing him pouting and terrified by a spider was too much. He couldn't breathe. "Stop laughing! That thing could have killed me!" The boy defended.

"It's just a spider! It won't hurt you." He told Sirius as he took his shoe off to kill it. "Here," He said as he raised his hand.

"Wait! You can't just _kill_ it!" Sirius said as he scrambled out of the shower. "Put it outside."

Remus wanted to protest because that meant it had a chance of coming back in and he really did want to do this again, but ended up just rolling his eyes. He walked up to the large spider and scooped it up in his hands.

"You're just going to pick it up like that? With your hands?" Sirius said scooting away from his new roommate. This guy had to be crazy.

"Yeah, why? You afraid?" Remus held the spider close to the soapy guy's face which caused him to shriek.

Remus laughed as he stumbled out of the bathroom and towards their window. He tossed it into a bush one level below them and wiped his hands on his pants.

"Better?" He tilted his head to the right a bit and smirked mockingly.

Sirius ran a hand through his wet hair and smiled, "Yeah, thanks, you're my knight in shining armor!" He said with a wink, causing his handsome roommate to turn red, and went back into the bathroom to finish his shower.


End file.
